Life is Dull Without You RinxFemReader
by Valora1900
Summary: Setting is several years in the future since Rin and Reader are at the bar. It is an on and off again relationship between (Name) and Rin. Will they find their way to each other again?


Life is Dull Without You RinxFemReader

*Author's Note*

I really hope you enjoy this since I work on this for like... A long time. Let me know how you like it!

*End Author's Note*

(Name) weren't sure how he talked her into this again. After all, (Name) swore to her family that she hated the son of Satan after the last time he hurt her.

He gave (Name) a huge smile that showed his sharp canines as their glasses clinked together. He put the shot glass to his lips and tilted his head back. (Name) stared into the shot glass for a moment thinking how this was just the start to a night filled with "I miss you"s and hugging…and kissing… (Name) looked at Rin who was smiling at her, his sharp canines shinning in the light.

...Hopefully biting mixed with sex would happen too.

She smiled putting the shot glass to her lips. She thought briefly how pissed her father would be at her but she pushed those thoughts down as her head tilted back. Instantly her mouth was on fire as the vodka entered her mouth. (Name) quickly swallowed all of it causing her throat to burn as well.

After a couple more shots and casual conversation the two were leaving the bar. Both of them stood awkwardly on the sidewalk. (Name) looking everywhere while he only stared at her. She took a deep quiet inhale… Any minute now he was going to say-

"I'm sorry." She looked at his shoes letting her hair fall in front of her face. She heard his teeth grind together before he spoke in a strained voice, "I didn't mean to get you hurt."

(Name) sighed letting the air out that you had inhaled earlier. "It's fine Rin. It's not your fault."

How could it be his fault? There was nothing he could do. His father, Satan, had taking control of (Name)'s body for a brief and excruciatingly painful moment. Satan was trying to get Rin to go to Gehenna with him again, taking her as a hostage in the process. When she awoke in the hospital she could hear her father yelling at Rin in the hallway, telling him to leave. That he wasn't welcome anymore.

The sound of footsteps leaving hurt more than being possessed by Satan.

"I just…" Rin started to say but trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Being possessed wasn't the most painful part Rin." (Name) said looking at him. His head was down, hair covering his eyes.

"It wasn't?" He asked slowly looking up at her.

"No." She said looking at him.

"What was?" He said with his head held higher to look at (Name) fully, honestly curious about what she had to say.

"You leaving." (Name) said.

Time seemed to slow as a snowflake fell between the two of them. Soon they were surrounded by hundreds of the white specs in the air as they fell slow and quietly. (Name) watched as Rin's face fell just as slowly as the snow around them. His eyes wide, eyebrows lifted slightly and arched down, mouth slightly a gape. Then time returned to it's normal speed when Rin spoke.

"I… What was I supposed to do?" He said looking at (Name) with apologetic eyes, "Your father-"

"Isn't an exorcist." She replied quickly with an amused smile.

"He is still your father…" Rin mumbled.

(Name) laughed hearing him. She watched as Rin's cheeks turned pink. (Name) stopped laughing because she began feeling bad for embarrassing him. But then didn't feel so bad when she said,

"So the son of Satan is scared of something…." (Name) mocked a thoughtful expression with her pointer finger to the corner of her lips.

"That's not funny (name)." Rin said playfully glaring at her.

(Name) let her hand fall back to her side naturally as she smiled at him and replied, "I know."

She shivered as the wind kicked up briefly. She went to reach for her gloves but Rin grabbed her hand with both of his. Cupping her small hand between his larger ones. (Name) was going to pull her hand away but she felt warmth and saw a blue light emitting from the gaps between his fingers. It was nice and warm.

(Name) smiled looking him in the eyes, "You've come a long way Rin."

He didn't reply, just grabbed her other hand and gave it the same treatment with a smile on his face.

(Name) laced her fingers with his and began walking towards the hotel they were both staying in. The two were partnered on a mission again. The reason they went to the bar was because Rin thought it would be a good way to catch up since they haven't talked about personal matters for a few weeks. It took some persuading on his part, but he thought it was defiantly worth it now.

They walked into the lobby still holding hands, passing Yukio, Shiemi, Ryuji and the others. They were all happy that you two had worked out your differences but Yukio was already considering how (Name)'s father would react. A thought already gone from both of their minds.

As soon as the door was shut behind Rin (Name) latched her lips with his. Rin kissed her back just as eagerly as she had kissed him. His hands went to cup her face and he flinched when he felt how cold she was. She felt warmth where Rin's hands were and then opened her eyes from shock and met with his half lidded ones. The heat from the flames slightly blowing the hair out of her face. She gradually relaxed realizing that she was fine. She undid his jacket. And then undid her own. Rin slipped off his jacket letting it fall to the floor. (Name) threw her jacket onto the chair. Rin stepped forward pressing his body to hers. She took a step back and he kept pushing her towards the bed.

Rin picked her up and threw her onto the middle of the large bed. (Name) let out a short surprised yelp as she went through the air and landed on the bed. She crawled backwards till her head hit the head board. Rin crawled onto the bed and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down so her head rested comfortably on the pillows. Then he crawled up (Name), she noted briefly that he looked like an animal before their lips connected again. Their lips melded together until the moment for much needed air came.

He looked her in the eyes while playing with a piece of hair as he said, "I'll never leave you again."

Instantly tears welled in her eyes. How many times could she believe that lie.

Every time (Name) wanted to break up because she couldn't handle how reckless he was in battle he'd just let her leave. Or even leave himself-as she cried helplessly. He'd say he was sorry, she'd forgive him… Make up sex and they'd be back in an official relationship by the morning. Then he'd use his body as a shield or not think something through as usual and it'd piss her off again.

Deciding enough was enough this time, (Name) pushed Rin off of her. She sat on the edge of the bed, back turned towards him. "You say that every time," she said ridding the tears that streaked her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and just shrugged it off.

"I only left before because you wanted me gone.." Rin whispered so low she barely heard him.

(Name) turned slowly, trying not to conceal her emotions. "I never wanted you to leave." When she finally looked at him Rin's head was hung low. "Rin?"

"Every time I left I thought you'd be better off without me."

She laughed at how stupid, yet cute he sounded. As he looked at (Name) bewildered she said, "Although you are reckless, life is dull without you."

Rin's lips curved up into a smirk.

(Name) turned and tackled him backwards not being able to resist his sexy face.


End file.
